


【短文】黑子（庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.纯车文！纯车文！我开着宇宙飞船就来了！2.请理解二大禁含义。3.现实设定，短篇，完结。双方视角，R，纯车无剧情，避雷注意。4.本篇cp：庆成（小山庆一郎X加藤成亮）
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 3





	【短文】黑子（庆成）

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：
> 
> 最近因为马上要上的手越球（误）可能会有入浴镜头，所以想预习一下的看了看各种写真。（写的时候60s的镜头还没放出来）结果发现西给身上意外的有很多痣，这些痣非常的让人たまらない，ムラムラする！（抱歉。我这趣味。）
> 
> 然后，这篇文就诞生了。
> 
> 再次，提醒。
> 
> 一个双人视角的宇宙飞船。
> 
> 警报级别⚠⚠⚠⚠
> 
> 文章里面提到了19颗痣。（包括妄想出来的两颗。）
> 
> 大家也找找看吧！

〇

洗完澡趴在小山家里的床上正用手机赶稿，刚刚还在看动漫的小山突然就蹭了过来，趴在我的旁边看我的手机。

“干嘛？”我随意的问道。

他双手撑着脸摇了摇头，一脸卖萌的看着我。

不知道他想干什么索性不去理会他，我继续看我的手机。

过了一会儿，他突然把我的浴衣袖子卷起来，胳膊上突然传来如同羽毛拂过的搔痒感。

“啊，好痒啊！”

“诶？会痒哦？”

见他一脸坏笑，我气不打一处来。

“你到底要干嘛？”

“西给左手臂上的北斗西给星，呐~超可爱的~”

“什么啦…”，我觉得他突然之间莫名其妙的，但是我现在还在忙没空理会他。“我大后天就要交稿了。”

“诶…我还以为是明天截止呢…”，说着，他索性趴在了我的胳膊上。

“嗯，推迟了几天。”我一边打字一边说道，然后发现他突然没动静了。感觉有些奇怪，就瞄了他一眼，只见他趴在旁边一脸期待地看着我。

“你……干嘛……”我突然觉得一阵寒气从脊椎骨传来。

“没有啊…我不打扰你。”他轻声地说道，对着我笑了笑。

可怕……

我战战兢兢地回到手机上，不一会儿，他的手指又回到了我的手臂上，感觉到他的手指从每一颗痣的地方滑过，然后轻轻地摩擦着我的皮肤。怎么感觉…

“喂…不要弄啦！”我收回我的手臂，看着他。

“怎么了？”他温柔的轻声回应着。

“你的摸法啊！”

“嗯？”他又露出了像狐狸一样的笑容。

“这种色情的摸法…很碍事啊！”

“诶？”他一副做作地吃惊地样子。“西给酱觉得我的摸法很色情吗？”

“唔…”明明知道他就是故意地，还是感觉自己的脸唰地红了起来。“不是…”

“可以吗？”小山细声地问道。“反正不是明天截稿的说。”

“不y… ”我刚刚才开口，还没来得及回答，他就已经把我的浴衣扒了下来。

虽然问什么“可以吗？”但是！根本就没有“不可以”这个选项嘛！

我挣扎着，翻身坐了起来，他也跟着我坐了起来，抓住我的胳膊，吻上我的嘴唇，熟悉的牙膏味混合着柔软的舌头侵入到我的口腔里。

“唔…嗯…庆…”他揽着我的腰，几乎要把我放倒在床上。作为反抗，我一手撑在身后的床板上一手尝试着想要推开他。

但是…

“今天…西给没有怎么反抗呢…”他离开我的嘴唇，在至近距离下看着我笑着说，“这就是OK的意思？”

“……”我盯着他，一时说不出话。

“嘿嘿~说对了~”他凑了过来，一边继续刚才的亲吻，一边覆上了我的中心。

“嗯…唔…”

从下往上的快感冲击着我的大脑，感觉自己渐渐地被带走了节奏，我闭上眼睛，感到热量逐渐向下半身集中。

他搂在腰间的手和嘴唇突然之间离开了我，还没来得及感受一瞬间的寂寞感，胸口突然传来了麻痹般的酥痒感，我撑在背后的双手一下子使不上力气，整个人向后歪了一下。

“…有感觉？…咕啾…”小山亲吻着胸口的凸起，左手轻轻地抚摸着下方的中心，轻微的水声让我感觉有些兴奋了起来。

“啊、小山，好痛！”突然胸口被咬了一口“在…干什么…”我疑惑地看向他，见他也抬起头看向我。

“这里，也有一颗痣呢~小小的~”他触摸着刚刚咬红的地方，的确在左边的胸口上有一颗小小的痣，平常不是很明显，被弄红了之后稍微明显了一些。

突然对胸口的黑痣开始感兴趣，一直用手指触摸着那个小小的黑点，虽然只是普通的皮肤，也不会有什么特殊的感觉。

但是…那种难以形容的焦灼感让我感觉自己越来越奇怪了…

想要更多…这一点完全不够…

“好可爱~”他继续说着，左手在大腿根部若无其事的划着圈。

可恶…已经…

■

西给的浴衣从肩膀上滑落到床上，只剩下一条内裤。嗯，这可是难得一见的好景色。

但是呢~从刚才开始就一直低着头，看不见他的表情，这一点让我有些不满。

这样想着，我就加快了左手摩擦的速度。“唔…嗯…”，马上他就开始晃动着腰向我索求着更多的触摸。

嘛…这个时候自然是要坏心地故意不去回应他的欲求。

“唔…小山桑…快点…”

不出所料，他终于愿意抬起头，向着我的方向靠过来，语气中还带着一丝撒娇的感觉。

“怎么了？”靠近他的耳边，我轻声地问道。

“想要…被…直接地…摸”明明是自己说出来的话，自己却害羞的不得了，真的是太可爱了。

“奖励。”我褪去他的内裤，“给今天超直率的西给酱。”

慢慢地上下游动着，渐渐地加快速度看着他的反应：“西给酱想要怎么样？”

“嗯…再快一点…”他抓住我的肩膀的手松开来，回到自己背后支撑着自己快要倒下去的身体。

我进一步地加快了手指上下移动的速度，适当地刺激着顶部。

“嗯…啊…”地发出细小的喘息声，将脸扭到另一边，大概是不想让我看到自己的表情，但是从耳朵到脖子全被染上了红色，嗯，嗯，这样的西给也好可爱。

一边时快时慢地把握他的节奏，一边欣赏着这个画面。

“嗯…嗯……已经……”他转过头，一把抓住我的衣领，把脸埋在我的胸口，身体轻轻地颤抖着。

“庆…快点…”

“西给太狡猾了，一个人去可不行哦…”我从他的顶端牵起一丝银线。

“我…还没有…”似乎要向我申诉不满似的抬起头，红晕还留在脸上，一副想要的样子，我觉得自己大脑和下半身都濒临爆炸了，不禁咽了一下口水。

“用嘴…”我跪坐起来，轻轻用手揽住他的脖子，将他的头向我的下体拉近一些。

意外地顺从地探过身子，含住了我的顶端，咕啾咕啾地吮吸声刺激着我的神经。他从下往上地看了我一眼，如同喝醉了一样的表情，眼神游离着，见我盯着他，马上就移开目光。

似乎在做什么必须要集中注意力的事情一样，专心致志地吞吐着我的东西。“嗯…西给”我的手不自觉地向他的脖子施力。

“咕噜…嗯…”似乎是顶到了上颚，他微微皱着眉头，抬起头看向我。

嘴唇，泛着自然的粉色，亮晶晶地感觉好像草莓布丁一样，看起来很好吃的样子~

“西给酱，好好吃的样子…”我内心的声音完全漏了出来。

“在若什么啦…”含着我的东西，口齿不清地吐槽着，又一次抬起眼睛看向我。

啊…上目遣啊…太可爱了…好想尝尝那个嘴唇。

我想着，勾起他的下巴，用拇指在他的脸颊上滑动着，触摸着右边脸颊上的两颗平行的泪痣，不知道今天能不能弄哭他呢…

啊…被勾起了奇怪的施虐欲呢…

“啊…西给…已经足够了…过来一下，现在是想要吃草莓布丁的心情。”

乖乖的停下了动作，但是似乎没理解我的话，他歪了歪头，露出了疑惑地表情。

“舌头伸出来…”

我向他靠过去，亲吻上他的嘴唇，用舌头交缠上他的舌头，然后轻轻吮吸他的唇瓣。

我的牙齿轻轻摩擦着他的舌尖，手指尖触碰着他光滑的皮肤，轻轻掠过胸口的凸起。“嗯…嗯…”细小的喘息声从他的唇角漏了出来。

“西给喜欢吗…这个吻…”我的手继续在他的胸口游荡着，然后离开他的嘴唇问道。

“啊、、这种、事情别一个一个地问啦…”身体微微地颤抖着，失去从容的西给酱也很可爱呢~

“知道了~不会再问啦…”说着，一把将他翻了个个儿，将屁股抬起来，似乎还没反应过来一样，他闷哼了一声。

然后，肉眼可见的粉红色从耳朵根蔓延到背部，明明都不知道是第几次了，还是会害羞的不行，呼呼~这一点也很可爱~

“小…小山桑…今天…进度…好快…”把脸埋在手臂圈起的圈中。

〇

“抱歉、今天感觉兴致高昂的不行…”他的声音从身后传来。

暴露在空气中的下半身传来凉丝丝的感觉，虽然看不到，但是背后传来了咔嚓咔嚓地塑料撕裂声，应该是在做准备工作之类的吧。

只是这样想象着，我的下半身就传来了奇妙的快感，看来不只是他，我也是兴致勃勃的不行。

温暖的手抚上了大腿根部，突然的感触让我不自觉的颤抖了一下，“呀”地发出了声音，一只手敷在我的腿根部，身后传来了咕啾咕啾地声音，应该是另一只手在弄润滑液吧。

啊…我完全就是在期待嘛…

什么啊…这种感觉真让人觉得不爽！

突然，臀部传来了和期待的触觉不一样的感觉。软软的触感轻轻地触碰了一下，马上离开了，这…这……难道是嘴唇的感觉。

“…哇啊…你…在干什么啊……”我被他的举动吓了一跳，转头看向他。只见他微微笑着看着我，另一只手还弄着润滑液。

“诶？”明明刚才一脸笑意，现在又装傻似的疑惑地看着我。

“所以说！刚刚那一下是干什么啦…真是的…别这样啦…会害羞……”自己的声音逐渐小下去，早知道就不要说出来了。

他将身子敷了上来，我的耳边传来了他比平时要低沉一些的声音：“不知道吧，西给酱的可爱的屁股上也有一颗痣哦~因为太可爱了，所以要给一直关照我的西给的屁股一个奖励~”

“噫…真恶心啊…你…唔啊、”

温暖的裹着润滑的手指进入了我的体内，一如既往的温柔地舒缓着我的内壁。

扶着我的腿根的手滑向我已经变硬的自我，上下游动着给我带来一阵一阵的快感。

一直都很温柔啊！小山桑…

这样想着我的身体渐渐放松感觉像是要被融化了一样，逐渐沉湎在他的温柔之中。

感觉到他抽出了修长的手指，滑倒了我的胸部，一只手玩弄着上面的顶端一只手刺激着下面的顶端。

“唔~……嗯、嗯……”

情不自禁地发出了声音，感觉到了他敷在我身上的热量和后面顶到我的硬块。

“嗯……唔……”

感觉自己的脸到脖子都在发烫，他的喘息声就在我的耳边刺激着我。

“西给…想接吻…”温柔的声音传了过来，带着热量的吐息弄的我的后颈痒痒的。

刚转过头，嘴唇就被他的味道充斥着，剥夺了主动权的亲吻一步步侵蚀我的感官。他的舌尖在我的唇角游动着，在我获取空气的空档时游动到了左侧的脸颊上。

后面传来的热量的硬块紧贴着我的身体，手指在胸口的滑动也不断传来更多的快感。滑溜溜的感觉在脸颊上游动着。

全身都被他的热度包裹起来，好安心…好幸福…

哇…这样想的自己真是太糟糕了…

他的嘴唇如同小鸟一样轻啄着我的唇角和脸颊，说起来我左边的脸颊上好像也有……

“嗯……又是痣吗……”

“嗯……好可爱，我最喜欢的……”

他的嘴唇移到耳边，一边低喃着一边舔舐了一下我的耳廓，一阵战栗感从上到下的穿过我的身体。

哇……那里也变成敏感带了吗……明明之前没有那么明显的…

我…被这个男人弄的越来越奇怪了……

■

轻轻舔了一下耳垂就引起了一阵颤抖，最近的西给是不是变得越来越敏感了。

不仅是在私下的时候，连工作的时候都散发着色气。

说起来，最近的写真集，那个摄像师，一直让西给调整角度，大概就是想要拍出那几颗胸口和脖颈处诱人的痣吧。

唔…真让人不爽，明明是应该属于我的秘密。

将舌尖从耳垂滑到颈窝，深深地吸了一口气。好香啊~西给平常的洗发水的味道和我的沐浴露的味道融合在一起，伴随着微热的蒸汽被吸入我的鼻腔之中。

“……唔……痒……”

不理会他的反应，我继续一次又一次的将嘴唇落在他的后颈上。不知道是不是因为久坐作业，后颈部已经出现了一个小小的肉包。

伸出舌头从脖颈游走到小肉包上，稍微用力的留下了一个小小的印记。

“唔啊、笨蛋！别留下印子啊！明天还有杂志采访的！”

“没关系的，又不会拍到那种地方…”

说着又在右边的肩膀上落下一个吻。

“、唔……肩膀不能留印子！”

“嗯……知道。”

在耳边低喃着，然后我发现了右边肩膀上竟然有一颗没有见过的小痣。

一阵小小的喜悦掠过了心头。伸出舌头执着的舔舐着肩膀，喷出的鼻息搔挠着他颈部的皮肤，身下的他发出了一阵阵细小的颤抖。

将自己滚烫的硬物贴上了他的股间。

“唔、……”

“可以吗？”

“……////你自己决定啦……”

“呼呼~”

不禁笑了起来，一边继续在肩膀上落下一个又一个的吻，一边用手刺激着他的胸口。

“我这个人没什么主见啦~”

“……”

见他不说话，我稍稍活动了一下腰部，让自己的竿部在入口处蹭了蹭。

“…嘶…噫、……！真是的！快点进来啦！”

用手臂环住了脸，他的声音从臂弯中传出来，听起来闷闷的，感觉更加可爱了。

直起身子，一只手扶住他的腰一只手滑到我们即将联结的地方。将我的东西缓缓地插入了他的体内，被他的温暖包裹住了自己的顶端。

恋恋不舍的将唇瓣离开了他的肩膀，舌尖从背部脊骨的凹陷处，一路滑下去。似乎无法忍耐般的颤抖着，他发出了细小的呻吟声。

从下往上再次回溯到他的后颈，然后在他的耳边低声地喃喃道：“怎么样舒服吗？”马上又引起了一阵颤抖。

这样的反应倒是意料之外，我不禁偷偷笑了起来，将手指从肩膀上顺着手臂滑向他的指尖。

两人的指尖紧紧的缠绕在一起，将自己的火热也也进一步埋入了他的深处。

“嗯、啊…嗯~”

他的声音从嘴角漏了出来，可爱的声音不断的刺激着我的耳朵。紧贴着他的背部，进一步用手指缠绕并摩梭着他的手指。晃动着腰部，我的自身不断地渴求着他的身体。

“西给…”

“嗯~啊~~嗯…好、深~~嗯~~”

也许是因为平常很少用这样的体位，似乎碰到了很里面的地方，他的身体轻轻颤抖着，我进一步的将自身的热度向更深处顶进，控制好速度，慢慢的抽插着。

“嗯...嗯..唔嗯……”

他的手指紧紧的抓住床垫的边缘，我们两人的手紧紧的重叠着，我的手心里传来了似乎在强忍快感般的细微颤抖。

“…西给…舒服吗？”

“……唔……”

“要更多吗？”

“…………”

“那就来更激烈的了！”

既然不说话我就当做他是默认了，松开缠绕的双手，保持着在里面的状态支起上半身，我将左腿滑入他的两腿之间，将他的身子侧过来，一把将他的左腿驾到了自己的肩膀上。

“唔啊、！”被我的举动吓了一跳，西给不禁叫出了声音，然后马上传来了他颤抖的“诶……”的声音。

不等他反应，我就开始往更深处撞击起来。嗙嗙的撞击声与咕啾咕啾的水声融合在一起从我们的结合部传来。

“啊啊~小山桑…不~啊~太激烈了…”

我觉得自己的大脑越发的兴奋，下体传来的快感让我完全无法减缓自己的动作，我不断向他的身体深处冲撞着。

“…唔啊、！…这个…嗯…啊…体位…好讨厌~”

“明明很喜欢的样子，说谎可不好呢~”

“啊~~不~嗯啊、奇怪的地方…慢…”

“诶？什么？快一点？慢一点？”

“慢…一点……”

放慢了速度仔细地摇晃的腰部，试着去触及之前没有触到的地方，缓慢的在他的体内移动着。

“！咿呀…嗯…不要在这种地方使坏啊…嗯嗯…你这…家伙…”

我心说我可是很想加快速度，因为我已经快要到界限了，话是这样说，但是我还是乖乖的听你的话，放慢了自己的速度。

“使坏……？还没有开始使坏呢……”

将他的腿进一步张开了一些，固定在自己肩膀上，我停下了动作，想要稍微观赏一下这幅淫糜的画面。乱糟糟的刘海遮住了眼睛，手指放在唇边不知道是在诱惑着谁，视线向下移动，见他的下体萎缩了一些，时不时的颤抖几下。可爱。

“诶……？小山……桑？”见我停下了动作，他迷惑的眼神从刘海的缝隙中透了过来。

见他看向了我，我故意挑逗般的侧过头，伸出舌头从大腿内侧向膝盖内侧一路落下好几个吻。

“哇……西给酱！大腿内侧居然还有痣…好色情啊！”

“唔啊…别说…了…好害羞……”

“呼呼…西给害羞的样子从这个角度来看也超级色情~”

“…真是的…不要说话了…快点继续…”

“强请啊…西给酱真是色情……”

〇

“色情、色情的吵死了…”

依然逞强地回着嘴，但是我自己都知道他说的的确是事实，今天…我到底是怎么了…

想要！想要！超级想要！

……其实说实话、稍微被粗暴一点的对待也…不讨厌……

啊啊啊啊！在想什么呢！

“唔啊！”

正想着，他突然又想起什么似的把我的身体一下子掰正，回到正常位。

话说，我又不是充气娃娃！不要那么粗暴地把我掰来掰去好吗？

好吧……我刚刚才说……

“在想什么呢？西给酱…”

抬起头看见他俯着身子向我靠近，随着他的床咚，一下子深入体内的那个东西向我主张着它的存在。

“别想其他的、好好地感受我的存在！”

哇、突然说中了我心里想的事情…这也太令人害羞了吧！

突然一把抓住我的双手固定在了我的头顶上，还没有来得及反应就被堵住了嘴唇，刚刚做好了继续深入这个吻的准备，他又马上转移了阵地，如同一只小型野生动物一样，在我的脖子周边呼呼的喘着气。

被他的气息弄得发浑身不对劲时，就感觉到他的嘴唇开始在我的锁骨边游走起来，从左边游走到右边，然后从耳垂一路顺着脖颈的侧边滑落到锁骨的上方，然后执拗的地舔舐着某个地方。

虽然看不到但大概也可以猜到他执拗地舔舐的地方是那两颗靠近锁骨的痣，随着对锁骨的持续攻击，充斥在我体内的东西似乎进一步的胀大了起来。

到底因为什么在兴奋啊！这个家伙！

■

糟糕！

自己在占有他。

一边感受他体内的温度，一边舔舐着左右两颗靠近锁骨的诱人的黑点时这个想法突然出现在了脑海里。刚刚好不容易才冷静了一点的感情，莫名其妙地又激动了起来，感觉已经要去了！不行！忍住忍住！我的气息越来越混乱了。

“西给…不行了、哈…我要去了……”

“…你随意啦…不要一直向我报告…”

“换个姿势…”

说着，我一把将他抱起来，变成了两个人面对面的状态。

“诶、！…啊啊！~嗯~啊~”

似乎是我突然地行动让他没有掌握好平衡，他差一点倒下去。慌慌张张的搂着我的脖子，我们的结合处随着姿势的改变一下子变得更加的紧密起来。

“嗯~啊~…小…山…”

耳边传来他的喘息声，哇！太令人兴奋了，我搂住他的腰，加快了动作，快感一阵阵地向我袭来，想要释放的心情也在一步步地高扬。

“~嗯…呀~…不行了…庆酱…不行…”

埋在他右颈窝里，贪婪的呼吸着他的味道，加快着冲击的节奏。滑过右肩的小黑点刺激着耳后的那个诱惑着我的黑痣，含住可爱的耳垂，执拗地刺激着他的耳朵。

“……咿呀、！……诶、啊~啊~耳朵~不行…刺激…不要~”

这个策略似乎非常成功，他的声音高仰了起来，双臂紧紧的搂住我，两只脚也环上了我的腰，随着我的节奏律动着。

“不要啊~啊…好…好舒服~小山…桑…我现在…超级…兴奋~”

好色情啊！好色情啊！

我的神经开始发出警告，热量和快感向下体集中而去。

“西给…牙白…要去了…啊、！”

自己的热量一下子释放了出来，我紧紧地抱住了他，他也在耳边发出了细微地“呼啊~”的声音。

“西给…我出来一下…”

搂住他的腰，将自己的东西退出来，把充满了自己的体液的橡胶套丢到一旁。

在我处理套的时候，他的手臂就这样环着我的脖子，整个人挂在我的身上，明明都没有怎么触碰的东西已经硬邦邦的紧贴在我的小腹上，似乎在向我诉说着他的欲求不满。

哎…我到底要拿这个色情的家伙怎么办啊？

“西给…等等，手先放开…”

我抓住他的胳膊，将他的手臂从我的脖子上拆下来。他有些不满的睁着湿漉漉的眼睛无声地向我提出反对。

“乖…转过去…”

“不要……”

他将整个身子向我敷了过来，用小腹上的热度向我传达他无法从口中说出的欲求。

“你想要的我会好好给你的…”忍着笑意在他耳边轻轻说道。

“……”他突然陷入了沉默，从我的角度用余光可以看到他红红的耳朵。噗呲~大概是被说中了但是又不好意思自己行动。

“转过去哦…西给酱…”我故意低下声音在他耳边说道。

“太害羞了…动不了……”虽然搂着我的手臂松了下来，但是还是将头靠在我的肩膀上不愿意转过身去。

叹了口气，好吧…我来换位置。我只好将自己抽身出来，转到他的背后抱住他，把又有些站起来的迹象的下体靠在他的尾骨上，双手握住了他的热度。

“唔…啊~……”是因为害羞而变得感觉敏感了吗？只是触碰了一下就浑身颤抖起来。

该做的都做完了，最后的最后反倒害羞起来了这算是什么。

握住他的下体，不断的刺激着他容易兴奋的地方，我感觉到他的气息的越来越不稳定。

“西给啊…知道为什么我让你转过来吗？”

“唔…啊…唔~…不、不知道……”

“因为我刚刚忘记了左耳后这颗超~色情的痣~”

说着我向他的耳后呼地吹了口气，然后把下巴放在他的肩膀上，用嘴唇含住他的耳垂，舌尖四处刺激着他的耳朵，从他的背后向他的下体投去了目光，当然手上的活也没停下来。

不知道是因为我的视线的原因，又或者是我又一次兴奋起来不断刺激他耳朵的原因，他反弯起了身子，用手抓住了我的胳膊。

“不行了、不行了、小山…要…要去了……”

“嗯，可以哦…去吧…”

一边刺激着他的耳朵一边加快了手速。

“嗯嗯…啊~庆、酱、！”

释放后的他一下子瘫在了我的怀里，虽然说起来惭愧，但是瘫在我怀里时他的背部摩擦到了我又一次兴奋起来的坚挺。

这…可能一次还结束不了…

~~完~~

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> ……呼……
> 
> 牙白……
> 
> 超工口的。
> 
> 自己的趣味完全暴露啊…
> 
> +++++++++++++++
> 
> 左臂北斗西给星八颗
> 
> 左胸上面一颗 
> 
> 左脸颊一颗
> 
> 左耳后一颗
> 
> 左锁骨上方一颗
> 
> 右锁骨下方一颗
> 
> 右边锁骨上方一颗
> 
> 右耳后颈部一颗
> 
> 右边靠近肩膀一颗
> 
> 右脸颊两颗平行
> 
> 左腿内侧膝盖一颗（妄想）
> 
> 臀部一颗（妄想）
> 
> ++++++++++++++
> 
> 这篇…有点想翻译出来…
> 
> 但是…草稿箱还堆积着好多东西呢…
> 
> 再说吧再说吧。


End file.
